


would-be lovers

by squipport



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, also jon uses a cane but im not going to use the tag bc its very minor, enby jon isnt explicity mentioned but thats whats going on, gender non-conforming jon sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipport/pseuds/squipport
Summary: mamihlapinatapai"it is that look across the table when two people are sharing an unspoken but private moment. when each knows the other understands and is in agreement with what is being expressed. an expressive and meaningful silence."
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	would-be lovers

Jon is wearing a skirt.

It’s not the first time he’d done so, not even the first time Tim was witness to it. It’s just... been a while, since before the Archives, so Tim notices.

It’s fun – a bright, orange-yellow that stops at his knees. He’s matched it with black leggings and a simple dress shirt, but the oversized beige cardigan he wears over it makes him look soft, smoothing the prickly edges of his chronic resting bitch face.

He looks comfortable, and Tim wants to hold him.

He can’t, of course. Tim knows he’s attracted to Jon, and he knows Jon feels – well, not the same, but similar enough. But even before Jon asked him to follow him, before he stopped being Jon and became Boss, they’d talked about this.

It wasn’t the right time, less so now. They were professionals and it would be complicated and it could be messy, so they just don’t.

Tim’s fine with it, really. Not so hung up on Jon to stop him looking elsewhere.

Doesn’t mean he can never look, though.

Thoughts of Jon remain on the periphery of his consciousness all day. It’s a good thing he spends so much time holed up in his office, or else Tim would be truly distracted.

The work day drags on, but no more than usual. Tim’s packing up when Jon calls him from his office, asking him to stay a moment. He shrugs in response to Sasha’s questioning look and says goodbye to her and Martin before following Jon, closing the door behind him.

“What’s up, boss?”

Jon is leaning against his desk when Tim turns to look at him, cane nearby and arms crossed. His shoes are still off and Tim knows they’re kicked under his desk, abandoned so he can sit more comfortably in his chair. He’s glaring, only he isn’t; his face is just like that and Tim is well versed in telling the difference.

“Tim...” Jon starts, and he already knows what this is about even before he continues. “I expect you to get your work done. Is this going to be an issue?”

Okay, maybe he’d been more distracted than he thought if it was enough for Jon to notice even with the pile of statements he’d been going through all day.

“No, no issue.” When his only answer is silence and a _look_ , Tim continues. “Really, Jon, it’s – I’m fine. You just – it’s been a bit, since you’ve dressed up and all. And, I dunno, I miss you, I guess? But it won’t happen again, it’s fine, I promise.”

Bit more than he meant to say, but Tim doesn’t regret a word as he watches something in Jon’s eyes soften. Emboldened, he steps forward, closing the distance between them.

“I miss you, Jon,” he sighs, so close now as he reaches for his hand.

“Tim...”

“I know, I know...” He sighs again, deeper this time, but Jon doesn’t pull away when their hands meet so Tim stays where he is, fingers just grazing against Jon’s own. “It doesn’t have to be anything. Just a blip, something we forget by tomorrow.”

Tim keeps his gaze lowered, eyes locked where their hands are just barely touching, but he can feel Jon’s eyes on him, his focus intense. He hardly dares breath, waiting on Jon to pull away at the slightest movement.

“And what would we forget?” Jon asks after an eternity, turning his wrist to slot his fingers between Tim’s, holding his hand.

“This,” Tim answers, voice hushed just as Jon’s had been, a whisper in the space between them. Tim draws it closer, reaching for Jon’s arm with his other hand and just holding on, head bowed to rest his forehead gently against Jon’s.

They stay just like that for a moment, silently embracing against Jon’s desk. Tim keeps looking from his eyes to his lips and back again and he _wants_. Thinks Jon would let him, maybe, but he knows that it’s too far, even in this pocket they promise to forget. Just something nice to think about.

They move together, Tim releasing Jon’s arm only to press his hand into the small of Jon’s back as he rests his head against Tim’s shoulder, their chests flush and hands entwined all the while.

“I’d take you dancing,” he tells him, and his lips brush against Jon’s ear. But it isn’t a kiss, so it’s allowed. “Was thinking about it all day, how your skirt would twirl around you in a spin, how beautiful you’d look...”

“I don’t know how to dance,” Jon confesses. He shifts, as if to move away, but Tim holds on harder, knowing that if they part then it’s over.

“That’s alright, I can lead.” And he does, starting with just a gentle sway. There’s no music, but that doesn’t stop them, Jon allowing Tim to guide slowly until they’re dancing properly.

He’s more beautiful than Tim had imagined, smiling up at him when they meet again after a spin. He thinks about kissing Jon again, but he’s happy just as they are.

It will hurt, later, thinking back on this moment. But they can’t know that, so they just hold close and keep dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr here](https://agentwashlngton.tumblr.com/post/619660668998680577/jontim-fic-would-be-lovers)  
> is this in character ?? who cares i had a blast writing it


End file.
